


Tales of the Miraculous

by TikkiToxin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikkiToxin/pseuds/TikkiToxin
Summary: In the daytime, she's Marinette, a girl like any other. But, when destiny chooses her to fight against the forces of evil, she becomes... Miraculous Ladybug!But, 16-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not the only character in her own story. Dive into the lives of those around her, from her partner in heroism, the mysterious Chat Noir, to the classmates she sees each day, to those she's sworn to fight against, and those she idolizes above all else.Tales of The Miraculous is a complete bottom-to-top retelling of the story of the Miraculous holders, with extra focus on secondary characters, and an emphasis on the duality of our two main heroes.This story is also available on Wattpad!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tales of the Miraculous

Quick, heavy footsteps echoed throughout vast halls. The family's assistant caught the sound, glancing up from her tablet for a brief moment and meeting the gaze of the man rushing to the door.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Ah- I'm fine, Nathalie. Thank you for the concern. I'm simply going to my studio for a while. I was... Struck with new inspiration." The man assured her, a faint smile upon his otherwise rather stern face, his hands shifting around what he was holding.

"Alright. Whatever you say, sir." She nodded, returning to her work. The sound of the footsteps carried out through the room, thudding against the marble tile, and a door opened with a whoosh and shut with a soft thud.

He took a few moments to catch his breath, the silence of the studio leaving a ringing in his ear. His age had been catching up to him lately, leaving physical activity as a bit of a challenge. Still, it was no matter. With a brief glance down to the small, octagonal box in his hand, he made his way across to the painting on the other side of the room.

And for a moment, he stopped.

His gaze was transfixed by the portrait. A woman, with golden blonde hair that fell in waves over her shoulder, and eyes as brilliantly green as fresh summer foliage stood surrounded by a variety of abstract symbols and shapes, draped in gold and silver jewelry. Setting a hand on the edge of the frame, he stared at the ground beneath him, clutching the box in his other hand.

"I swore I would never give up. I would stop at nothing to have you once again, my love." He paused, his voice catching in his throat, wavering at the last word. "...this is my last hope. The only chance I have left. If I fail here... I'm not sure what I'll do with myself."

_Click!_

The panel beneath him opened up, and he closed his eyes fully. He felt himself sink into the ground, and finally, felt himself rise back up. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness, stepping on the floor panel to his right and opening up the large window display in front of him.

_Yes, this should do. Nobody should disturb me here._

He raised his hand up to chest level, unclasping the box's lid and lifting it open. Almost instantly, his vision was bombarded with light, the vibrant lilac hues forcing him to adjust much quicker than before. He pushed his glasses up, turning his stare away to try and mitigate the strain.

He was greeted by a much softer voice than the light that had preceeded it. "Greetings, Master! I am-"

It suddenly stopped. _What an odd creature_ , he remarked. But the expression on the strange, violet being's face wasn't one of curiosity, nor intrigue. The alien-esque moth creature stared up at the cold, tired gaze of the man in what could only be described as a mix of concern and fear.

"I-I... Am..."

"I know what you are. You're called... A Kwami, aren't you?" He interjected before it had time to respond.

"O-Oh! Yes, I... I am! My name is Nooroo." It greeted with a bow.

It was met only with silence from the man. For a few seconds, at least.

"These gems you beings possess. They're known as Miraculouses, no? What can you tell me about them?"

Those words led to a sudden shift in the Kwami's expression. Eagerness overtook its wide eyes, and it carried on with an excited grin.

"Y-Yes, they are! I am the Moth Kwami, and thus I inhabit the Moth Miraculous! By wearing the brooch and saying the special transformation phrase, I can grant you the power of transmission!" Nooroo paused for a moment. "O-Oh, but, if you possess my Miraculous, surely you know that already. The most important ones are the Ladybug and the Black Cat. Would you like to know about those?"

"Any information would be greatly appreciated." The man let out a silent sigh. Transmission didn't sound like a promising ability for his goals. I'd need something more akin to healing, or...

"The Ladybug grants the power of creation, while the Black Cat grants the power of destruction. They are equal in power to one another, in concept and in ability! Past Miraculous holders have compared them to..."

_Oh? Now, that sounds more like it._

"The powers of creation and destruction certainly seem like a potent combination. What would happen if one were to possess both of them?" He spoke over the Kwami, interrupting it mid-sentence.

"Ah... T-Those two combined would take a great toll on the user, no doubt, but they would be granted the ultimate power of life and death. No human could wield that power for long! At most, they'd be able to grant one miracle before they simply collapsed of exhaustion." Nooroo explained, clear worry showing in its eyes.

"...interesting." _One wish would be all I need._ He had to maintain his stern expression to keep his composure. Inside, he was quite excited by this news.

"And how would one come to have both of these Miraculouses?"

Panic quickly overtook the Kwami. "O-Oh, no, Master, it's far too dangerous! In order for something to be gained, something of equal importance would be lost. In order to keep the world in order..."

The Kwami's words rang dull in the man's head. He was growing impatient, tuning them out until something of interest was finally said.

"...would have to be given to you by a Guardian, like the Moth brooch you have now!"

There was a brief pause. The Kwami's last syllable echoed throughout the observatory, breaking what would've otherwise been dead silence.

"So, what I'd need is for this 'Guardian' to give me those gems, hm?" He stroked his chin, racking his head for ideas. He hadn't the faintest clue who this Guardian was, or where they'd be located. He hadn't exactly earned his current Miraculous through traditional means... "And what if he were to give them to someone else?" He silently cursed himself for allowing him to consider it, but it was starting to seem like the only option. He let out a frustrated sigh, glancing at the Kwami sideways.

"Couldn't I simply... Take it from them?"

"M-Master, that-" Nooroo couldn't finish the sentence. Flying in closer to its new master, years of memories suddenly began to pour in. _A young boy with golden hair. A mountaintop coated in snow. Pushing through raging winds, hand-in-hand with someone who somehow made the harshest of winters feel like the gentlest of autumns. And she was there in every single one. Visits to doctors. Consulting top researchers. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of dollars being spent. Countless sleepless nights. A new hire, to raise a child too young to see his father in this state. Total emotional shut down. Years of stress, frustration, a lack of promising results. And now, suddenly, the faintest glimpse of hope that seemed like a shining sun at the end of a cold, years-long frost._

It was almost too much for the Kwami to handle.

"...M-Master, you should think this through. I... I understand what you've been through!" It spoke up, its pupils shrinking a bit. "I-I know how hard it must have been! I... I-I can feel your emotions, you know?"

_It's infuriating._

"I-I'm sure there's another way!"

"I've tried every potential solution."

"There's... There must be-"

The man's brow furrowed. His hand clenched into a tight fist, knuckles whitening. He couldn't listen to Nooroo's yammering a moment longer. He reached into the box, plucking out the brooch inside and pinning it to his shirt.

" **Silence!** " He snapped, staring the Kwami down. "You have no idea what I've been through. You could never dream to understand! This is the only option I have left. I demand you tell me the transformation phrase!"

"M-Master, please, the Miraculous is not meant to be used for-"

"Did I _stutter_?" He cut Nooroo off, his gaze darkening. "Answer me. I **command** you!"

The Kwami flinched back, its wings shuddering in fear. It... Couldn't refuse a direct order from its Master, could it? It took in a deep breath, lowering its head.

"...N-Nooroo... Wings, rise."

He'd gone too far to turn back now. Not his pounding heart nor his mind screaming at him that this was too far could save him at this point.

_I'm sorry._

"Nooroo, dark wings, rise!"

He let his hands fall to his sides as the fabric wings of the brooch spread out from the deep violet gem, a swirling energy rising from the ground and shrouding him in darkness. Closing his eyes, he shot a hand out to the side, catching the cane that had materialized next to him and slamming the tip down on the ground. Slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, his eyes opened once more, and his gaze was drawn down towards his new form.

The first thing he noticed was the purple tint that had overtaken his vision. A side effect of the transformation...? No, no, that wasn't it. He raised his free hand to his face, feeling against the edges of the visor that now covered his eyes. If there was any positive, his new outfit wasn't too starkly different from his usual taste. A pale lilac blazer with a wing-like accent at the collar in dark violet, which extended down past his back into a long cloak with a scallopped inner edge. He couldn't tell much apart from that, but it didn't matter much. It would be worth it.

Clutching the cane tightly in his grasp, he stepped forward towards the front of the domed observatory. Staring down at the streets of the Paris, at the people wandering by, his resolve only further solidified. The annoying chittering of the timid voice crying out in his head was quickly silenced.

"I'll simply create a scenario in which those Miraculous have to be given out." He muttered to himself, a subtle smile curling the corners of his lips up. "I'll create a name for them to hate." He took a step forward, resting a hand on the glass. "A villain for them to fight... Yes, I know."

**"Hawk Moth."**


End file.
